


Voltron High-School AU

by Blue_Panda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Characters are being introduced slowly, Gay Keith (Voltron), High-school au, Highschool AU, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Mild Language, Multi, everyone is human, lance is bi, lots of people are dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Panda/pseuds/Blue_Panda
Summary: Voltron (mostly Klance) high-school AU





	1. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will probably be adding more notes as the story goes on.

Notes:

-Shiro and Keith are half siblings, they share the same father.

-Allura’s family is super rich.

-Coran is Allura’s butler and a teacher at the high-school.

-Allura’s parents are both dead, Coran takes care of her because he was friends with her father.

-Lance and Hunk have been friends since kindergarten.

-Matt and Shrio are dating.

-Lotor’s parents are super rich and he and allure’s families were rivals and still are. Zarkon hired a assassin to kill Allura and her parents but only succeeded in killing her parents.

-Shiro and Keith’s parents died in a war

-Shiro got his scar from Zarkon. Shiro was hired as a bodyguard for Allura after her parents died and one day while protecting Allura, he got captured by Zarkon and he got his scar there

-For Kerboroes mission it just is: Katie’s father and Matt and Shiro were attacked and kidnapped and the police found Shiro a few months after the kidnapping and Matt a few months after that but still haven’t found her father, but Matt and Shiro told them everything they knew/know.


	2. The new student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, these chapters are probably going to be really short for a while.

Lance McClain was confident, asked anyone and they’ll tell you the exact same thing. All the girls wanted to date him, and he flirted on a regular basis. All the guys wanted to be him, and he bragged on a regular basis. But as soon as Lance came face to face with Keith Kogane, a new student from Japan, all his confidence flew away right before his eyes.

Lance had been going about his normal day when the teacher had announced that they had a new student, whispers began almost immediately. From the rumors Lance had heard, he had figured out that the new student was a guy, pretty, and Shiro’s little brother.

Shiro was a big guy with black hair (with a white poof in front) and a scar on his face. The girls who didn’t want to date Lance wanted to date Shiro, and even some of the girls wanted to date both of them. Shiro was on the football team, and that made him popular, at least that’s what Pidge had told Lance when he had complained about Shiro being more popular than him.

Lance was pulled from his thoughts by the teacher introducing the new student, Keith Kogane. Lance’s eyes widened when he saw Keith. ‘The rumors really are true, he’s beautiful.’ was Lance’s first thought upon seeing Keith, the ‘I’m in love with him.’ was the next thought.

After Keith had been introduced he had sat down in the desk behind Pidge, who’s desk was two rows in-front of Lance’s. Lance tried to pay attention in class, but he found himself day-dreaming more than usual.


	3. Attack of the older brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tries flirting with Keith. kind of.

After the bell rang it was lunch. Pidge and Lance and Hunk all sat down together at their usual table, Lance watching Keith from across the lunchroom. “Lance, Just go talk to him.” Hunk groaned, tired of hearing Lance continuously talk about and ask questions about Keith. “You know what, maybe I will!” Lance challenged, getting up and walking over to the table where Keith was sitting alone.

“Hey there, you all alone, pretty boy? I’m Lance by the way.” Lance introduced himself, plopping down beside the shorter boy. Keith looked up at Lance with a confused expression. “Are you talking to me?” Keith asked, looking around for a minute before he asked. “Yup. So, are you all alone pretty boy?” Lance asked again, smirking when he saw Keith blush a bit. “Y-Yeah, so what? And that’s not my name.” Keith answered, attention now entirely on Lance.

“Then what is your name, Mullet?” Lance asked, smirking at the cute nick-name he’d come up with. “It’s Keith.” Keith answered, looking at Lance almost cautiously. “Ok, Keith. How about you come sit with me and my buddies instead of staying here all alone.” Lance suggested, leaning in toward Keith, over the table.

Keith looked like he was about to give Lance an answer when suddenly Lance found himself and Keith surrounded by the football team. “What do you want with my brother, Lance?” Lance swalowed in nervousness as he stood up to see Shiro standing behind Keith, a hand on his shoulder protectively.

“Nothing, Nothing. I was just inviting him to have lunch with me and my friends.” Lance explained, gulping again at the sight of Shiro’s eyes narrowed on him. “Keith?” Shiro looked down at Keith for either ‘He’s telling the truth’ or ‘He’s lying, help me’. “He’s telling the truth Takashi.” Keith said, not wanting Lance to get beat up. “Alright.” Shiro backed off, but still looked at Lance suspiciously.

“I’ll just… go now.” Lance excused himself, scurrying back over to the table where Pidge and Hunk were waiting for him.

“So, how’d it go?” Hunk asked sarcastically, having seen everything. “Horrible.” Lance complained. “I don’t think i’ll ever be able to get close to him. I mean, Shiro’s already suspicious off me!” Lance exclaimed, slumping down in his seat and letting out a frustrated whine. “Don’t worry buddy, he’ll warm up to you eventually.”Hunk assured, patting Lance on the back softly. “Yeah. He’s probably just being the overly-protective-big-brother right now.” Pidge added, still typing away on her laptop.


	4. Meet Lotor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance decides to be more sneaky about his flirting. Oh yeah! and we meet Lotor!

After that run-in with Shiro, Lance decided he would just have to be more sneaky about flirting with Keith. Hunk tried to tell Lance that it would probably be easier just getting Shiro to warm up to him, but Lance refused, saying that getting Shiro to warm up to him would just be to much work.

“You really are the king of Lazy, Lance.” Pidge stated, rolling her eyes as Lance laid back, completely faithful in his plan to just be really sneaky.

For the next few days Lance’s plan actually worked, he got in a TON of flirting with Keith, and Shiro never found out! The only problem was that Keith didn’t seem to understand any of Lance’s flirting, and wasn’t very good at conversation in general.

“Ok, i’ve found a pick up line he HAS to understand, everyone knows this one!” Lance exclaimed, explaining to Hunk and Pidge exactly what he was going to do.

Lance made his way across the lunch-room towards Keith, angry at what he saw as he got closer. A tall guy with blue eyes, and silver and purple hair that was clearly died, was standing beside where Keith sat. The tall guy was telling Keith… something, Keith was just sitting there, looking startled and confused.

Lance angrily stomped over to the two, grabbing the tall guy’s shoulder and turning him round to face him. Both the tall guy and Keith looked startled at Lance’s sudden actions, but after a second the tall guy’s face turned to one of amusement while Keith’s expression stayed startled and confused.

Lance paused as soon as he drew his fist back to punch the guy, seeing Keith’s panicked expression out of the corner of his eye, Lance left his fist frozen where it was. Unfortunately, and unknown to Lance, the tall guy with the dyed hair had seen Lance’s hesitation, and knew the reason for it.

The guy side stepped out of Lance’s grip on his shoulder easily, being taller than Lance by quite a bit. “What does he want with you?” Lance asked Keith, seeing that Keith had gotten up now and was standing near the table. “Me and Lotor were just talking… until you attacked him.” Keith answered, looking at Lance almost accusingly.

Lance still felt suspicious and angry, but he back off from Lotor anyway. “Yes we were… just talking.” Lotor assured, almost as if he knew it would make Lance angry. “I’ll see you later… Keith, was it?” after keith nodded, Lotor continued, “Keith. What a pretty name. Well i’ll see you later, Keith.” Lotor said as he walked away, Keith waving goodbye for a second before he turned back to face Lance.

“I want you to stay away from that guy.”


	5. Lots of stuff happens...

“I want you to stay away from that guy.” Lance instructed, looking at Keith sternly. “Wha-What?!” Keith replied, clearly surprised by Lance’s instruction. “I told you. I want you to stay away from that guy, he’s bad news.” Lance repeated, watching Keith’s expression go through several emotions until it stopped on anger. “And you aren’t?” Keith challenged. “No I’m not, my actions were completely necessary. THAT guy on the other hand…” Lance started, growing angry at Keith for questioning him. “He was just talking to me and you come over and try to punch his lights out!” Keith yelled, officially angry now. “Listen i’ve told you to stay away from him and i’ve told you why, i’ve been fair. Now stay away from him.” Lance stated, trying to keep his voice calm, as if he was arguing with one of his siblings.

“You’re not Shiro, you can’t tell me who I can hang out with and who I can’t.” Keith hissed, glaring daggers at Lance. Lance’s eyes widened in realization, he wasn’t Shiro, he couldn’t tell Keith what to do.

“What’s going on here?” Lance turned a bit to see Shiro walking up to him and Keith, a serious expression on his face, his eyes narrowed at Lance. “Nothing, Takashi, we just had a disagreement.” Keith answered, not once looking back at Lance as he walked out of the lunch-room. “You better stop messing with my brother.” Shiro threatened. “I was trying to keep him safe from some creep who was hitting on him!” Lance argued, looking up at the taller boy in-front of him. “You mean yourself?” Shiro asked coldly, walking in the same direction Keith had left.

“Well that could’ve gone better…” Pidge said as Lance came back to sit with her and Hunk. “No kidding. I mean like, I was just trying to protect him and they BOTH lash out at me!” Lance exclaimed, looking like he was gonna explode in anger and mock disbelief. “I know buddy, just sometimes people get the wrong idea, or there’s some sort of misunderstanding… it’ll be ok once you have a chance to talk to them and get this sorted out. Just maybe don’t do it with both of them at the same time.” Hunk comforted, rubbing circles on Lance’s back, effectively calming Lance down and releasing some stress.

“Ok, ok. Yeah i’ll do that!” Lance said, looking back to his determined, confident self. “I’ll go find Keith after school and sort it out with Shiro tomorrow!” Lance exclaimed, causing Pidge to roll her eyes at how quickly he had changed moods.

After school Lance went to find Keith. Lance looked everywhere until eventually, Pidge called his phone and told him that Keith was in a park a few miles away from his (Lance’s) house. As Lance approached the park he realized it was getting a little dark to be out alone. Lance hurried faster as he heard a scream.

When Lance got to the park he quickly looked around before spotting something that made him ANGRY. Lance spotted Keith at the far end of the park, but the thing that made him angry was that Lotor was there too. What REALLY made Lance angry was what it looked like Lotor was doing.

Lotor had an arm around Keith’s chest, holding him still, while his other hand was clamped over Keith’s mouth, yells coming out as just panicked muffled sounds. “Shhh, you’re alright, it’s just me. Shh.” Lotor was repeating over and over again. Lance rushed forward, punching Lance in the face so hard he fell backward, letting go of Keith. Keith was frozen in shock, unable to move. Lotor groaned, looking like he was gonna get up. Lance didn’t really want to be arrested for murdering Lotor so he decided to focus on Keith. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, running from the park as Lotor got up, looking around for them and growling in anger when he couldn’t seem to find them.

They eventually stopped a few streets away from Lance’s house, both of them gasping for breath, having sprinted the whole way there. “Are you ok?” Lance asked, standing up straight to make sure Keith was ok, and that Lotor hadn’t done anything to Keith before he’d gotten there. “Yeah. Are you?”” Keith responded, a guilty look on his face. “Yeah, i’m ok.” Lance answered. “I’m sorry Lance.” Keith blurted out, hiding his face in embarrassment. “What for?” Lance asked, looking at Keith in confusion. “You were right. I really should stay away from him.” Keith apologized, picking at a lose thread on his black biker’s gloves. “I, Lance, accept your apology.” Lance said in a humorous tone. “But… I’m sorry too. I’m not Shiro and I can’t tell you who not to hang out with, I was trying to help you and it turned into a misunderstanding between us. I just hope you can accept my help in the future, I’ll be a bit less direct with it next time though.” Lance apologized, letting out a little chuckle near the end. “Yeah, that works.” Keith said. “So, you want to sit with me and my friends tomorrow?” Lance asked, teasingly, forgetting that Keith was almost completely literal. “Yeah, that would be nice actually.” Keith replied. “Y-Yeah, great!” Lance stuttered, cursing his awkwardness.

Shiro opened the door when Keith knocked, scowling when he saw Lance, pulling Keith behind him by the arm. “Takashi, it’s ok. I… got into some trouble, and Lance…punched the guy in the face and then he brought me home.” Keith explained, careful doing so, knowing Shiro would freak out over the explanation. “What?!” Shiro exclaimed, his expression a mix of dumbstruck and horrified.

After Shiro pulled Keith inside, telling him to go sit on the couch and that they’d discuss this in a second, …Shiro brought his attention to Lance again. Lance put on a brave face, expecting Shiro to threaten him again, but what he got was not what he expected. “Thank you for bringing him home safely. Maybe you’re not as bad as I thought.” Shiro said, closing the door a moment later.

Lance walked home from there, completely worn out as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. “Now why are you home so late young man?!” Lance winced as the voice of his mom sounded behind him. “No reason Mama.” Lance answered, looking down at his feet. “Don’t you lie to me boy!” his mom said loudly, truly sounding angry, and just a little concerned. “I saw one of my friends from school, they were in trouble Mama, so I helped and then walked them home.” Lance answered, walking up to his bedroom door, his mom following behind him. “Don’t blow curfew again. You have school tomorrow.” His mom scolded, though not sounding as angry as before. “Yes Mama.” Lance responded, going into his room. After Lance got dressed he got into his blue pjs and crawled into bed, tired from the day’s previous events.

As Lance fell asleep he promised himself that if he saw Lotor tomorrow at school, …he was going to murder him for what he did to Keith.


	6. Lance, Lotor, and Keith get suspended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get a two week suspension and we meet Matt!

Unfortunately in the morning, Lance did see Lotor, in the boys locker room a few minutes after everyone had left for gym (it had taken a minute for Lance to pull his shorts on), Lance had heard a whimper and some quiet talking coming from around a corner. Lance peeked around the corner only to find Lotor and Keith. Keith was in gym shorts and a t-shirt, and Lotor was in his school uniform, probably supposed to be in history or whatever. Lance felt anger surge through him at the position they were in. Lotor was smirking, a predatory glint in his eyes. Keith was red-faced and pushed up against the wall, Lotor’s arm over Keith’s head while his other arm was curled around the Keith’s lower back, where one hand was groping Keith’s butt. Keith was biting his lip to stay quiet while Lotor just kept on smirking.

Lance stomped up o them and punched Lotor square in the face, Lotor shoving Keith onto the ground before turning to Lance angrily. “How dare you.” Lotor said, looking like he was gonna murder Lance. “I’m gonna kill you for what you’ve done to Keith.” Lance threatened, launching forward to attack Lotor. Lance and Lotor had a fist fight going for a good five minutes before the gym teacher came in, eyes widening at the sight before him. Lance and Lotor were both covered in bruises and blood, both of them looking angry as fuck, while Keith was curled into a ball against the wall, his face hidden against his legs.

“Enough, all of you! To the principal’s office! NOW!” Lance and Lotor both angrily made their way to the principal’s office, glaring daggers at each-other the whole time. Before leaving Lance looked back at Keith, but the gym teacher waved him on. Mr.Cheese (the gym teacher) walked over to Keith, bending down next to him. “Are you alright?” Mr.Cheese asked, concerned and confused about what happened in the locker room before he had gotten there and what had caused the fight in the first place.

Keith just nodded, not willing to let the teacher see his tear streaked face. “Let’s first get you to the nurses office.” Mr.Cheese said, helping Keith up and bringing him to the gym. “Mr. Holt, will you please escort Mr. Kogane to the nurses office?” Mr.Cheese asked, everybody staring at Keith, who was holding his head low so that his long hair would hide his face. “Yes sir.” Matt said, coming up beside Keith and putting a hand on his shoulder, making a questioning face when Keith flinched away.

Matt, or Matthew, Holt was Shiro’s boyfriend. They had been going out since Matt’s last year of junior high and had (defined by Keith) the perfect relationship. Point is, Keith knew Matt well, mostly because whenever Matt and Shiro had a movie night or when they went to the carnival or whatever, Keith was always invited. sometimes Katie came too but not usually, so Keith didn’t know her as well as he knew Matt. “What happened Keith?” Matt asked, giving Keith a concerned look.

“Nothing…” Keith answered, knowing he’d have to talk about it with Shiro and that Matt would probably find out somehow from Shiro or from Katie (who, from Keith’s idea of her, could find out whatever the fuck she wanted whenever the fuck she wanted). Matt respected Keith’s silent wish for silence for the rest of the way to the nurses office, once there Matt waited outside while Keith went in, knowing Mr.Cheese had already called ahead to let the nurse know Keith was coming.

As soon as Keith walked in, he went up to the counter, telling them his name and that he was sent up by Mr.Cheese. “Do you feel any obvious pain anywhere?” The nurse asked as soon as Keith had come into her office and sat on the paper-covered-bed, where she had told him to sit. “No.” Keith answered, really just feeling kind of numb. There were a few more questions like this until he was dismissed, the nurse saying he was fine. Matt then took Keith up to the principals office, the principal having stated that everyone who was involved had to be present for the problem to be solved.

Keith sat in the middle of Lance and Lotor in the principals office, Lotor sitting on the way left of the office while Lance was on the way right, with Keith the middle, away from both Lance and Lotor. “Now what exactly happened in there?” the principal (Mr.Tof) asked, sounding exasperated about having to deal with the three of them.

“Me and keith were just talking when- I found Dick-face over here HARASSING-“ Both Lance and Lotor were trying to speak at once, the principal looking increasingly annoyed. “One at a time!” Mr.Tof barked, getting them to be quiet after a few seconds. “Ok, you first.” Mr. Tof instructed, motioning for Lotor to speak. “Sir, I was just stopping in the locker room before class to check up on Keith, because he had said he had felt nauseous earlier. By the time I found him, everyone else had gone to gym already. I talked with him for about a minute, then before I left I presses my forehead to his to check his temperature, but then, what was it again, ah yes, Lance. Well then Lance here comes up and pushes me in the face for no entire reason, he kept hitting me and then he knocked me against Keith. Keith fell against the wall and hit his head and I defended both Keith and myself from Lance.” Lotor told, his lying skills surprisingly good, too good. “Alright, now you.” Mr. Tof instructed, motioning for Lance now to speak. “I was one of the last ones out the locker room, and as I was leaving I heard a whimper and some hushed talking, so I went over to see what it was about and I saw Lotor pinning keith to the wall with one hand while he was groping his ass with the other! That’s sexual harassment! So then I went up and punched Lotor in the face, and Lotor looked at me all murderously and shoved Keith onto the floor and then we had a fist-fight until Mr.Cheese came and split us up!” Lance explained, out of breath from all the yelling.

“Alright, now you please.” Mr. Tof said, motioning for Keith to give his version of what happened in the locker room. Keith just shook his head, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. “Hmm.”. Eventually Mr.Tof called their guardians (Shiro, Lance’s mom, Zarkon)to come and get them. “Lotor, your father couldn’t make it here but he’s sent… one of his employees, to get you.” Mr.Tof explained when Lotor sent a curious look at the car that pulled up outside. A few moments later Shiro walked in, looking concerned and confused. Soon Lance’s mom came barging in looking furious to find out her son was in a fight. A few moments after that a big guy named Sendak came in holding a phone that was already on a speakerphone call with Lotor’s father. Shiro, Mrs. McClain, and Sendak all stood up and followed Mr.Tof to a private area to talk, leaving Lance, Lotor, and Keith alone in Mr. Tof’s office except for Ms. Polly (the vice principal), who was tasked with watching them while Mr. Tof and their guardians talked in private.

After Mr.Tof came back (with Shiro, Mrs. McClain, and Sendak following behind him) a two week suspension was put in order for all three boys and then they were dismissed. Mrs. McClain yelling at and scolding Lance the whole way to the car, while Shiro and Keith walked in silence to the car with Shiro carrying Keith’s bag, while Sendak and Lotor walked to the car with thick tension between them.


	7. We need a plan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They decide to come up with a plan to get Lance out of trouble, expose what Lotor did, and help Keith.

The whole way home Lance sulked as his mother scolded him for getting suspended and for getting in a fight, telling him that he was an example for his little siblings/cousins and that both getting suspended and getting in a fight was a very bad example.

That night, Lance lay in bed, not sure weather he should go apologize to his mom for getting suspended or not. After a few hours, Lance realized he had nothing to do, so he group texted Pidge and Hunk.

LanceyPants:*Hey, R U guys awake?*

Lance typed, patiently waiting for a reply.

Pidgeon:*I am now.*

Hunk’sCooking:*Same here. We heard what happened today, are you ok?*

Lance debated quickly on how to tell them the whole story.

LanceyPants:*Yeah. I bet you guys don’t know the whole story though!*

Pidgeon:*Then what is the whole story, Lance?*

Lance quickly decided that telling them in person instead of over text was probably a better idea.

LanceyPants:*Meet me outside the school in an hour, i’ll explain then. It’s probably gonna be easier to understand not over text…*

Hunk’sCooking:*Alright, see you guys there.*

Pidgeon:*This is the one sensible idea you’ve had in weeks.*

Lance gaped at Pidge’s text for a minute until just turning his phone off and grabbing his jacket and shoes and sneaking out his window, knowing his mom was downstairs and would catch him if he tried to sneak out the front or back door. Lance didn’t stick the landing, but he did land in a bush, so he wasn’t hurt from the jump out of his bedroom window, which was on the second floor of the house.

Lance ran to the school as fast as he could, knowing that even if he was running, it would take him a good forty-five minutes to reach the school.

“We were starting to wonder if you’d ever get here.” Hunk joked as Lance jogged up to him and Pidge, bending over to catch his breath, looking as if he’d run the whole way here from his house, which made sense with how far away his house was from the high-school.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Lance answered, successfully catching his breath and standing up straight. “Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell us?” Pidge asked, wanting to get straight to the point, after all, they were all human being and all needed sleep, and in Pidge’s case coffee, to function.

“Right! Well, you probably heard that me and Lotor had a fight in the boy’s locker-room, but you didn’t hear what the fight was about or how it started because not even the principal seems to know, right?” Lance asked, continuing after both Pidge and Hunk nodded.

By the time Lance finished explaining what had happened, both Pidge and Hunk where staring at him wide-eyed, Hunk with his mouth agape as-well. “You’re… serious?” Pidge asked, looking a bit disbelieving. “Y-yes, you don’t believe me?” Lance asked, looking offended. Hunk and Pidge exchanged glances before Hunk answered “Of course we believe you Lance, it’s just that, it’s kinda unsettling to think that happened…”, “But if it did, we need to do something.” Pidge finished, giving Lance a determined look. “Yes! We do!’ Lance agreed, giving one of the looks he gave before he said something stupid, or came up with some stupid plan. “We’ll march into the lunchroom while everyones in there and we’ll be dressed as judges and we’ll hit Lotor on the head with the hammer and call out ‘guilty!’ and then they’ll have to listen to us!” Lance announced, Pidge groaning as she realized she should’ve seen Lance’s stupid plan coming before he announced it. “No, we need a real plan. One that will get Lance out of trouble, expose what Lotor did, and help Keith.” Pidge stated, looking like she was ready to lan everything. “We’ll meet up at my house tomorrow after school!” Pidge declared. “Well alright then. We have a plan.” Lance said, giving a smug grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this kinda sucked.


End file.
